Mystical Mime
Welcome kiddies. You caught me in the middle of selling ICE SCREAM CONES Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha. I hope you all enjoy WHIP-SCREAM on yours! Oh, and I also have another treat. It's about some kids, who see a humorous performer in a van... A group of children were riding bikes down a neighborhood in Fishing Friends, Louisiana, on a bright day back in 1960. Two young boys rode their bikes side by side and four others, three girls and one other boy, were riding behind them. They all stopped at a curb. "Hey, guys, wanna go throw rocks down, by the river?" the first boy asked the others. "Sure, Andy!" the boy beside him replied. "Alright, Steve, come on" Andy told him. Before they could leave, they saw a white van drive into their neighborhood and stop close by. "Hey, who's in that there van?" the other boy asked Andy. "I don't know Charlie" he replied. A mime got out of the driver's side, in a purple tuxedo and top hat. It's eyes were green-painted-on-crosses and its nose and mouth were also green and painted-on. It's mouth looked like it had green, painted-on stitches in it. The mime silently waved at Andy, Steve, Charlie and the three girls. The mime held a purple flower in its white-gloved-hand, approaching the kids. He gave it to one of the girls and suddenly cracked-open his mouth, showing black-fangs oozing black slime. It roared deeply being a monster and the kids screamed, running away as fast as they could. Four minutes later, the kids were down, by the Louisiana River, throwing rocks, together. Soon, two bullies found them and pushed the three girls to the ground, in the mud on the riverbank. They screamed in pain. "Hey, why'd y'all do that to Anna, Sally and Sarah for?" Charlie asked the bullies. "Because we felt like it y'all freak!!" they replied. Steve, Andy and Charlie helped Anna, Sally and Sarah up. "Thanks boys" they said. "Are y'all alright Anna?" Charlie asked one. "Yes, are y'all okay, Sarah?" she replied and asked another girl. "Yup. Are you Sally?" Sarah replied to Anna then asked the other girl. "Yes" Sally said. "Good. We fellas won't let these punks hurt ya" Andy told them. "What did y'all call us ya little freak?" one of the bullies asked. "You heard me Sam!" Charlie said to him. "Alright y'all freaks, we're gonna beat you to death and toss your bodies into the river. Come on, Lenny!" Sam replied and told the other bully. "Ok Sam" Lenny replied. The kids quickly rode away on their bikes and Sam and Lenny got out buck knives, chasing after them. That evening, Sarah looked out her bedroom-window downstairs and saw that the white van of the mime-monster was still parked in the neighborhood. She opened the window and silently watched it from her home. Sam and Lenny crept out from behind a tree in her front yard. "We'll kill the one girl first Lenny. I saw her come in this here house earlier" Sam whispered. "Right Sam" he agreed. Just then, the mime walked out from the side of his van in his big, purple-shoes and started pulling an invisible-rope. Lenny began choking and coughing, holding his throat and jerking backwards. "What in tarnation's the matter Lenny?" Sam asked. Lenny tried cutting the invisible-rope from his neck with his buck knife, but missed and cut his throat, killing himself mistakenly. "WHAT THE HECK LENNY!!!!!" Sam screamed in terror, shocked. The mime pulled Lenny's dead body to it and roared deeply, as Sam saw its fangs of black, sharp in the light of the moon. Sam screamed, but the monster approached him quickly, shooting Sam to death, with an invisible gun, that went off. Sarah gasped in fright, watching the monster carry Sam and Lenny's dead bodies into the back of its van and drive off, as it roared deeply in the night, showing its oozing-fangs. Ha-Ha, well, looks like that mime wasn't CLOWNING AROUND right kids? I mean Lenny didn't have to get all CHOKED UP about him. Oh, well, the mime did end up taking a SHOT at his act hee-hee-hee-hee!